Portable electronic communication devices (e.g., cellular phones) allow a person to communicate to a wireless network as they travel between various geographical locations. Over the past two decades, portable electronic devices have had an enormous impact on the world, facilitating communication by a user at nearly anytime and anyplace.
In recent years, portable electronic communication devices have been developed that offer a wide range of functionalities. In addition to voice based communication, portable electronic communication device may be used to provide data communication comprising text messaging, accessing the World Wide Web, digital television broadcasts, etc. In upcoming years, new functionality will likely emerge in next generation mobile phones.